Round Table Pirates
1,297,000,000Dianoir Judith - At Least 280,000,000 Nanashi - 374,000,000 Brandt Abigail - 184,000,000 Miku - 139,000,000 Yoroi Armis - 134,000,000 Suthermond V. Tibain - 122,000,000 Hatsune - 50,000,000 Uma - 14,000,000 }} Round Table Pirates (ラウンドテーブルの一味, Raundo Tēburu no Ichimi) are a crew located in the . Unlike many that sail the seas of the New World, the Round Table Pirates are independent from the influence of the Yonko, as they have formed the Pirate Sanctuary Alliance with several powerful Pirate crews in order to retain their autonomy. The Round Table Pirates are a crew that have dedicated their lives to protecting those individuals that cannot be protected by the influence of the and Yonko. In other words, they work outside the law in order to maintain their standings in territories the world has abandoned for one reason or the other. Due to their role in both protecting people, as well as their independence from other forces, the World Government and Yonko both consider the Round Table Pirates, and the Pirate Sanctuary Alliance as a whole, to be their staunch enemies. History Jolly Roger Crew Members Organization The Round Table Pirates, as their name suggests, are organized primarily into a "Round Table": they are the elites of the Pirate crew and all possess specific roles that they fulfill during their protection over territories. *'Arthur' (騎士王 (アーサー), Āsā; lit. "Knight King"): The leader of the Pirate crew, and the individual who dictates where each Knight is stationed and what islands are given priority protection. Likewise, Arthur is the individual that all Knights in the crew must answer to. In addition to this, Arthur is the individual that teaches others the ways of a Knight, and grooms new Knights to join in the Round Table. The current holder of this title is Dianoir Judith. *'Merlin' (騎士魔道士 (マーリン), Mārin; lit. "Knight Mage"): The right-hand, and of the Pirate crew. Merlin carries the messages of Arthur and broadcasts them to the rest of the Knights. In addition, Merlin is the individual in charge of scouting out new territories that require the protection of the Knights, and will consult with Arthur regarding these territories. The current holder of this title is Ambrose Morrigan. *'Lancelot' (騎士個人 (ランセロット), Ranserotto; lit. "Solitary Knight"): The greatest combatant within the crew. Lancelot is the title given to the individual who can fight entire armies on their lonesome and still come out on the top. It is a title granted to the greatest Knight, that is able to protect whole territories on their own. Due to the nature of Lancelot's power, they are often on solitary missions and away from the crew as a whole for a significant period of time. They only maintain contact with Merlin and Arthur respectively. The current holder of this title is Nanashi. *'Gawain' (騎士英雄 (ガーヱイヌ), Gāweinu; lit. "Knight Hero"): Gawain is the public figure of the Round Table Pirates. They are the face of their endeavors, and the presence that comforts individuals who are normally not comfortable dealing with Pirates. They hold the greatest number of combatants in their "army", as they are the primary protector of the Round Table Pirates' core territories. The current holder of the title is Lucan. *'Agravain' (騎士影 (アグラベイヌ), Agurabeinu; lit. "Knight Shadow"): Agravain is the individual within the crew that deals with underground operations. A crew like the Round Table Pirates cannot exist and pursue their cause with purity of justice, as it is simply impossible. Agravain deals with the and matters such as assassinations, enabling the Round Table Pirates, on the surface, to maintain an image of justice. The current holder of the title is Griffith Francis. *'Bedivere' (騎士医師 (ベヂビール), Bedibīru; lit. "Knight Doctor"): Bedivere is the individual in the crew who supervises "healing" of those civilizations that have been damaged due to the negligence of the World Government or attacks of the Yonko. They primarily assist in recuperating areas over time, and often are the primary reason why the Round Table Pirates are so highly regarded in the territories they protect, for the warmth Bedivere and their subordinates present allows them to feel secure. The current holder of the title is Suthermond V. Tibain. *'Tristan' (騎士恋人 (トリスタヌ), Torisutanu; lit. "Knight Lover"): Tristan is the individual who supervises negotiations with the territories that the Round Table Pirates wish to protect. They broker with civilizations regarding the necessity of protection, and if they do require protection, what sort of resources are necessary to successfully defend the area from the majority of threats. Besides these logistic matters, they are also in charge of recruiting individuals from these areas, and as such, Tristan and their subordinates are often moving at a rapid pace across islands. The current holder of this title is Selova Sabeline. *'Palamedes' (騎士水夫 (パラメーデス), Paramēdesu, lit. "Knight Sailor"): Palamedes is the individual responsible for the building and maintenance of the various ships that the Round Table Knights and their Squires travel on. The nature of their occupation means they often are required to have several Squires to assist in maintaining ships while Palamedes themselves can remain on the core ship that is used by Arthur. The current holder of this title is Fergus D. Frederick. *'Galahad' (騎士鍛冶屋 (ガラハード) Garahādo; lit. "Knight Blacksmith"): Galahad is the individual who oversees the arms production and maintenance of the Round Table Pirates and their allies. Due to the vast majority of the Round Table Pirates being weapon users and armor bearers, Galahad and their myriad of Squires are often placed on every ship, in a similar manner to Palamedes. The individual Galahad themselves are also known to pursue weapons and armor of particular notoriety, such as the . The current holder of this title is Wiela. *'Bors the Younger' (騎士同情 (ボース スヨンジャー) Bōsu su Yonjā; lit. "Knight of Compassion"): Bors the Younger is the individual responsible for overseeing internal communications. Functioning as an "intra-diplomat", they're charged with maintaining open dialogue between the various territories under Round Table jurisdiction. Moreover, they serve as a communication coordinator between various RT forces, keeping track of location, force distribution, and sharing current events so that no one is caught by surprise. Due to this, they often require a significant amount of Squires to make sure important information is shared and everyone within their jurisdiction is on the same page. The current holder of this title is Mordha Rihannon. Besides the Round Table, there exist subordinates known as Squires (騎士弟子, Kishi Deshi; lit. "Knight Apprentice"), who are apprentices underneath the Round Table knights. They assist the Knights in their duties in various ways. A select few are also groomed to be the next holder of the Knight position, and are given special attention by the Knight themselves. Prior to becoming a Squire, one must be a Page (騎士研修員, Kishi Kenshūin lit. "Knight Trainee"), and train underneath Arthur for a sufficient period of time before they are accepted by the Knights to become a Squire. Bounties Ships Trivia References Category:Pirate Crews Category:Round Table Pirates Category:Pirate Sanctuary Alliance